Cybrid
Cytoplasmic Hybrids, also known as cybrids were humans with up to 20 percent animal DNA infused in to their cells during artificially inseminated tests. Many have the capabilities of said animal. They were first created in Britain in the late 1980’s and are split into two generations. Gen-1 The first generation came about by accident during early and illegal genetics experiments in England in 1985. Most laboratories refused to take part in the mixing of human and animal DNA out of ethics alone, so a privately-funded organisation called PGI Research began using hospitals under plausible deniability the embryos were for the first artificial insemination programmes. However in 1986, an accidental mix-up in London's Royal Berkshire NHS Foundation Trust caused two large batches to be confused; an actual batch of embryos prepped for artificial insemination were genetically modified into cybrid embryos by accident, while PGI’s chosen embryos sat in a cold container for many months. Thinking the manipulated embryos were theirs, the hospital began to administer the embryos to their patients across the UK and even to other countries. When the scientists realised that the embryos sitting in cold storage were the ones they were supposed to manipulate, they panicked and the company went bust. The scientists were ordered to track down the parents of the children and closely watch them, although not all were located, there was a suspected 2,000+ cybrid embryos inseminated, many of which were also foreign nationals who could't get artificial insemination in their own countries. 95 percent began to mutate, often developing the mental and physical traits of the animal who's genes they posses; ears, claws, eyes sometimes even tails, fur and wings and often displayed the enhanced capabilities associated, particularly with senses, mindset and physical skills far above even the most athletic human. Despite these mutations the cybrid seemed stable and hid their mutations. When contacted most of them reacted with fear and were highly impossible to catch, however some began using their abilities to delve in to crime, not long after the neohuman phenomena became public, thankfully there is thought to be only a few thousand 1st-gen cybrid spread across the planet, however the world governments gave little funding for their tracking or capture lest they break the law, possibly to keep their existence secret. Gen-2 Second-generation cybrid were created in the late 90’s after the now defunct PGI Research’s accident, the government actually funded, in secret through the technology of Bailey Industries, several companies, in particular the Starr Trust and Takashi Solutions funded experiments to try and produce better, more powerful cybrid and also look toward adult splicing and gene enhancements. These companies may have been manipulated by the mysterious organisation known as Black Labs. This generation of new and improved, purposefully altered cybrid were created for the purpose of warfare and showed little physical mutations, if any, but unlike 1st gens, 2nd gens often culminated two or even three different animal types. This however sometimes led to mental derangement, loss of control and a possible chance of severe and sudden physical mutation after a long period of intensive battling, turning in to what is referred to as “chimera” from which there was, unfortunately, no return. The current number of 2nd generations is unknown. Cybreed Cybreeds were the offspring of cybrid humans with normal humans although not 100 percent of births would be cybreed, often, like the neo gene, the animalistic traits would not always be active. Often the cybreed would be mostly human, displaying very few, or highly reduced animalistic traits compared to their cybrid parent, but would indeed have some level of better-than-human ability. Gen-3? A 3rd generation is suspected after experimenting with neohuman breeding and viewing the results of neo/cybrid mating in offspring starting to be referred to as “neobrid”. The 3rd gen would presumably try to iron out the chimera mutation, perhaps even control it, but Gen-3 cybrids are at the moment, simply hearsay. Neobrid 1st generation cybrid/neo parings have a 50/50 chance of creating a powered being often resulting in the neobrid to possess both animal-like qualities and possess a neoneic superpower. Curiously these neoneic abilities will often conform to the mutation of the cybrid genes and their neone would entail a powered enhancement of their mutation. For example a neobrid with cat-like mutations with the ability to heat their claws to high temperatures, or a bat-based neobrid with sonic-based abilities. 2nd-gen cybrid/neo offspring has not yet been attempted but will most likely produce more powerful abilities but probably more unstable too. Neobrid manifest these abilities from a much earlier age before puberty. It's thought that because the neo gene transmits the potential for a power and not ALWAYS a copy of parent ability, it somehow enhances the cybrid chromosomes of the offspring. Public Reception In 2003 the first cybrids began to 'come out' to the public, this event was particularly spurred on by Maverick Services' Mynx and not long after religious organisations began to protest, in particular forming groups such as Redemption. In response the cybrid known as Mole founded the Genetic Victims Society against secret government human experiments and riots in Washington began to turn ugly. Category:Classifications Category:Altered Biology